


Lust

by Ultimate



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate/pseuds/Ultimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker isn't just a hero during the day, he's also a teenager. He too, has hormones to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Read this shit, it's good.

_‘Man, school is finally over!’_  the young hero let out a heavy sigh full of relief as he put on one strap of his backpack. He rushed out thinking what he could do today, his friends: Danny and Luke were headed to the Helicarrier for some training, while Ava and MJ went to the library for a group project from another class. As the young hero walked to the bus station he pondered. Sam went on a space mission or something like that, he didn’t remember much since he hardly paid attention when he talked about space. Not to say that he was boring but, Peter wasn’t thinking right when he and Sam interacted. He found himself fascinated by Sam in fact, he admired him, oddly enough to say, and admit, his emerald eyes just went so well with his skin, and his hair, oh how much he wished to make a mess out of that raven hair, it would tease him enough to get a great expression out of the boy. He just didn’t know why he was attracted to him, or when it started rather. They butted heads a lot of times, most of the time they spend together they are either challenging each other or arguing. Yet Peter loved every moment, even if he was ever irritated by Sam, which was often he admits. The thing is, Peter is a good guy, really, he’s freaking Spider-Man but… he wasn’t all good. He admits there’s something dark within him, like how much he thinks of hurting Sam, and force him against his will. He always tried to shake away those bad thoughts but, they keep popping up and he fears the worse, for one day he might not be able to control that darkness in him. The bus finally came after a while and as he walks in he notices a couple people stare at him and continue onto their own business soon after and the bus begins to move even though he hadn’t found himself a seat, he rushes to the back of the bus and slumps on the only empty seat.

 _‘This is New York for ya’_  he thought to himself sighing heavily.

On the way home, he had stopped a man who had robbed a woman’s purse, and bought a kid ice cream because the robber he pursued pushed the kid and made him drop his ice cream. He could do this all day, stopping crime, helping people out but, he felt like he needed to do something for himself. He took off his mask and shoved it into his backpack, he pulled his pants out of the bag and put them on over his costume, then he grabbed a shirt from the bag and buttoned it all the way making sure his costume was covered, he struggled with balance as he tried to put his shoes on and when he succeeded he proceeded to walk home. He wanted some rest, even if it was for a couple hours or the entire day off from being the ‘ _Amazing Spider-Man’_ as he likes to call himself. He chuckled at the thought of calling himself that, the guy can crack jokes, sadly he’d usually be the only one to find them funny. Nearing his home he thought of Aunt May, they really hadn’t spent that much time together lately.

 _‘Now’s a great time to do so, maybe we could play a board game or something.’_  he searched for the keys in his pocket, he looks at them trying to remember which one it was and then he just picks the middle one out of slight frustration. To his surprised it went in, he twisted the key and heard a click on the lock. He twisted the handle to the right and pushed the door. He heard a girly scream and he went on high alert immediately, after assessing the situation his jaw drops to the floor. The boy who was supposed to be in space was at his house with a dress on and Aunt May couldn’t stop laughing. 

_‘This is the second time he’s worn a dress and he seems to be enjoying the-‘_

‘’I know what you are thinking Parker!’’ the boy pointed a finger at him and squealed in pain soon after, they both look at Aunt May who seemed to have a worried expression and an apologetic look soon followed after. She had stabbed him with a safety pin.

 _‘The irony of the word safety in the safety pin, huh?’_ Peter smiled at his own joke.

‘’Sorry Sam! Are you okay?!’’ she was still worried, Sam stopped glaring at Peter and turned his attention to Aunt May.

‘’Yes, it just caught me off guard… but uhh… are you almost done?’’ Sam seemed to be fidgeting.

 _‘My guess could be because he’s embarrassed that I caught him again.’_  Peter chuckled at the thought and was amused. He knows Sam can be so full of himself sometimes but, to think that he’d get really coyly about this, or that he’d even agree to something like this seemed to peak Peter’s interest. Not that he minded of course, he liked the guy. He thought it’d be fun if he sat next to Aunt May during the whole thing so, he went upstairs to change out of his crime fighting suit and school clothes that stunk like chalk, books, and sweat, and ran back down to the kitchen. He grabbed a can of soda and went right into the living room where Sam and Aunt May continued with the dress. Peter grabbed the remote control before he sat down and turned the TV on. He changed the channel a couple of times before he was satisfied. This was one of Peter’s favorite shows, it was a comedy show, had him laughing a lot but, Sam was more entertaining to him.

***

Sam looked sweaty because he was trying so hard not to move, he didn’t want Aunt May to think he was uncomfortable. But Sam was uncomfortable, because of the dress situation and getting caught of course but, because Peter was sitting right next to Aunt May. And he was laughing, sometimes the show wasn’t even funny but, Peter would laugh and that made him more anxious because Peter could be laughing at him. It frustrated Sam to the point where he was just going to punch him right in front of Aunt May and get kicked out of the house with the dress, which he didn’t because one, he respected Aunt May, and two, he didn’t want to be humiliated.

 _‘Can this just be over already, I want to escape all of this’_  Sam thought to himself as he looked at his helmet that peeked out of his backpack slightly. He needed to fly, that’s how he always got his frustrations and worries out of the system. Flying relaxed him, it made him feel free, like he could do anything, escape anything, even this! Yet he had a secret identity to keep and so he sighed. He noticed Peter had been staring at him, once in a while he would catch him and that just made Sam more confused. Sam blushed because… well because it was embarrassing but, also because, Peter had been acting different lately. He wasn’t sure if it was because he got tired of the whole rivalry thing or he was so annoyed with Sam to the point that he felt he needed to tune him out whenever Sam tried to talk to him. Sam wasn’t bothered at first but, he had thought they were friends at least.

 _‘I don’t know what’s going through that web head’s head!’_  Sam became flustered when he noticed Peter staring again.

***

The dress was interesting, it was very elegant, slim, and it was meant to show off curves, of course Sam didn’t have any but, the dress went so well with his tanned skin.

 _‘What is he? Half Hispanic, right?’_  Peter thought, it didn’t matter either way, he still liked the boy, and ethnicity added more flavor to it, he assumed. The lemon green dress fit his skin well, it was a backless dress that showed his back beautifully and stopped right at his lower back. The dress itself stopped right above his knees, with the long sleeves stopping right at his wrist. If he didn’t know any better, the dress seemed like a perfect fit for Sam instead of his Aunt. Peter kept staring at one place in particular, his exposed neck, he felt like grabbing him right in front of Aunt May and sucking it right then and there. Sam’s neck was accompanied by a petite emerald pendant, as green as his eyes.

 _‘God, how much I would do right here right now’_  Peter thought of pushing him against the coffee table and just make him his right then and there even if Aunt May was in the room.

 _‘No… Peter this isn’t-‘_  two tinier versions of Spider-Man popped on his shoulders.

 _‘You must resist temptation’_  said a blue version of Spider-Man with a halo above his head snapping at Peter out of reality. His wings flapped as he glared at the other version that rested on Peter’s left shoulder.

 _‘This is exactly like him, this is his inner self! Mwuahahahaha!’_  yelled a red version of Spider-Man with horns on his head and a tiny flame floating at the center of his head, his wings flapped the more he laughed… evily. Peter grinned at the devil version of himself.

 _‘You are right… I’ve always been like this’_  Peter resumed with reality as both versions poofed away, the angelic version of him disappointed in him and the devilish version of him laughing triumphantly. Peter had a mischievous grin and decided that he would let his dark self known, from now on, Sam will know the real Peter.

‘’Aunt May, don’t you think the color suits his skin?’’ Peter snickered as she and Sam both looked at him in surprised. Aunt May took it as a joke and nodded with a smile.

***

‘’C-cut it out Parker’’ Having nowhere to hide, nor the option to turn around, grab his helmet, and fly away Sam quickly covered his face with his right hand and tilted his head to the ceiling, he was so embarrassed and he wanted to avoid contact with both of them. Suddenly Aunt May gasps, and they both turn their heads to her concerned. Sam notices the small thread she had in her hands and began to piece things together.

‘No… no, no, no, no, please don’t tell me!’ he became nervous. He would never allow himself to be put in this situation but, because Aunt May took him and his team in when the Helicarrier was destroyed, and because Aunt May turned out to be an awesome lady, he felt like this was the least he could do.

‘’Aunt May?’’ Peter asked concerned and she sighed.

‘’I… I am out of the yarn I was using to sow this dress… if I head out now I’ll be able to get to the store before it closes and-‘’

‘’W-wait! I have to keep the dress on?!’’ Sam tried to keep his composure but it was so obvious, still Aunt May wasn’t bothered.

‘’It’ll only take me fifteen minutes, the store is close by and I’ll be quick… Sam please?’’ she grabbed Sam’s hand and after a while his sudden change of expression showed that he admitted defeat, he nodded his head in agreement with Aunt May. She smiled and let go of his hand to quickly grab her purse and keys. She rushed out of the house and Peter snickered as he grabbed Sam by the shoulder and forced his body to turn to him. Shocked, Sam opened his mouth to protest.

‘’If you ever say a word to-‘’

‘’Did I tell the team last time?’’ it’s true, this wasn’t the first time Sam had been caught by Peter wearing a dress. In fact, Sam was surprised he didn’t because Peter was the kind of person that would take any of Sam’s weaknesses and expose them. Like in the case of Sam having a phobia for bunnies but, this, Peter never mentioned it. It could have been the best way to humiliate Nova, the human rocket, taken down from his own pedestal of  _‘awesomeness’_  as he liked to refer himself. Sam was so lost in thought he didn’t realize he kept tugging at the dress where normally his pockets would be, he tends to do that when he is nervous and usually it wouldn’t be noticeable since he’d always be wearing pants.

 _‘I need to get out of this situation.’_  Sam thought of ways to escape this awkwardness, Peter didn’t seem like himself, not in a good way, something sent Sam some chills down his spine. He doesn’t have Spidey senses but, he does have common sense. He was so nervous he could really use the toilet right about now.

 _‘Bathroom, that’s it! Bathroom! I remember where it was.’_  Sam looked behind Peter and noticed the bathroom door was open. Sam shook Peter’s hand off his shoulder and walked towards the bathroom, he almost tripped on a slightly misplaced rug but, he played it off like it never happened. Peter smiled and followed him before he had closed the door. Sam didn’t notice Peter was following, he was confused as to why Peter suddenly changed. It scared him a little but, that was something he refused to admit. When he stepped in the bathroom he stopped at the reflection on the mirror. Sam seemed mortified, no wonder Peter had been laughing at him. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t believe the shame.

***

Peter followed Sam to the bathroom and caught the door before it closed shut, he stepped in, closing the door but, keeping it unlocked. He liked that Sam was too focused on himself in the mirror that Peter stayed quiet to see how long it’d take for Sam to notice he was even in the bathroom with him. It was taking too long to the point that Peter didn’t feel like wasting anymore time. He spoke but, his voice sounded a little bit raspy.

‘’You like looking at yourself in the mirror?’’ Sam froze for a second before he turned his head to Peter, he was ready to push Peter out of the bathroom but, Peter suddenly grabbed him from behind.

‘’W-what are you-‘’ Peter pressed his body against him and licked the back of his neck, Sam shivered but, he still tried to get Peter off of him. Peter knew there was no way Sam would escape, he’s just a hero whose powers came from a helmet, he’s just a kid. Him on the other hand, he was superhuman, he had enough strength to break this kid’s back but, he knew how to control his strength, he’s just a superhuman in a suit after all. He was a kid himself, just one year older than him. Their body build would tell otherwise, the boy was toned and Peter seemed like your regular high school kid who’d get bullied on a regular basis, and he was but, he knew showing off with his strength wouldn’t mean anything, it’d just attract unwanted attention. He knew that he had responsibilities, and bullying his bully wasn’t one of them.

‘’Web head! This isn’t-‘’ Peter pushed Sam closer the mirror and the only thing between the boy and the mirror was the sink. Peter kept his hips pressed against the boy’s ass as he licked Sam’s back, he let out a small moan at the sudden action Peter made, and that was enough for Peter’s sanity to snap. Peter began grabbing at the bottom of Sam’s dress, he kept sliding the dress up as he rubbed his thigh. He kept going higher and higher and every time getting closer to Sam’s crotch. Peter kept licking and sucking at his neck as he caught a glimpse of him on the mirror. He smirked and decided to let him be aware of his expressions, they showed nothing but pleasure.

‘’Look at the mirror, look at you.’’ He whispered in Sam’s ear as he licked and nibbled at it.

Sam looked and Peter continued to rub his thigh while his other hand began circling around Sam’s nipple. Sam looked at the mirror and immediately regretted it. He looked away but, Peter grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the mirror. Peter slipped his hand into Sam’s underwear and grabbed his cock and began rubbing it, while he did that Sam trembled but, kept staring at his expressions in the mirror. He saw lust in Peter’s eyes but, that wasn’t the only thing that surprised him, what surprised him was that he too, had lust in his eyes. His body shivered as Peter kept rubbing and pulling his cock, it got erect in no time, Peter’s cock had been hard since he first grabbed him from behind, it had been poking his ass this whole time and the more Peter pressed against him, the more pleasure he’d feel. Both of them were going crazy from the pleasure they’d get just from pressing against each other. He moved his hand away from Sam’s chin and resumed to play with Sam’s nipple. Sam kept staring at the mirror while he let out moans every time Peter stroked his cock. He was staring at Peter, focusing on him, on everything he did, Sam saw and it enticed him more.

_‘What are you thinking Sam? This isn’t like you… you shouldn’t-‘_

‘’Ah!’’ Peter had squeezed Sam’s cock and it almost made him cum. He’d never had anyone… touch there… he’d never even touch himself there… all of this time he had been ignoring it, waiting for it to go down naturally, all of this was too much for him, it was insane.

_‘I’m going crazy!’_

‘’Lean forward more and spread your legs.’’ Peter demanded, Sam did as instructed but he was trembling, his knees were weak, his whole body was weak, and he just obeyed him. He wanted more but-

‘’T-the dress… Aunt May-‘’ Sam tried to use the dress as an excuse, that they shouldn’t be doing this, they should stop now before it got dangerous.

‘’Then I suggest you hold it up and try not to dirty it.’’ Peter smirked, an evil smirk and Sam stared in bewilderment

 _‘He’d be a good looking villain’_  he thought but quickly shook his head, Peter was acting strange, evil almost but… Sam glared at him as he gathered the dress as high as possible, exposing his abdominal and to his surprise, it amused Peter more that Sam had been glaring at him.

‘’What’s the matter? Don’t you like challenges?’’ he pulled down Sam’s underwear to his knees, he turned his head to Peter’s to say something but, suddenly he felt something enter his ass.

‘’Ngh… Web head this is-‘’ Peter dug his finger deeper into him, he played around with his hole and Sam was just lost, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even think he just found himself moaning in pleasure.

‘’Man… to be able to do this to you. I’ve always imagined it but, I’m glad this is reality, I mean look at you!’’ he said as Sam looked in the mirror, Sam was embarrassed at how much lust he was showing, he was drooling too! Of course Peter didn’t mind, he knew what he was doing and he was damned good at it.

Sam felt humiliated the more he stared at the mirror, the more he admitted to the pleasure, the more he hated himself. He was so ashamed to the point where tears began to dwell in his eyes, Peter continued to finger him as he bobbed his head down in shame. Suddenly Peter inserted another finger and it made Sam jolt, Peter grabbed his hair and pulled his head to his and forced his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Peter’s tongue played around with his, Sam even swallowed some of Peter’s saliva as he felt like he was going to choke if he hadn’t. Peter put two more fingers in and began scissoring Sam’s hole as he kept stroking his cock, it was too much for Sam so he came.

‘’Well, whataya know? Doesn’t take that much to get you off huh?’’ Peter said as he removed the fingers from Sam’s hole. He grinned at the fact that Sam’s hole seemed to be pulsing, as if wanting more and Peter was willing of course, but he wasn’t impatient. Sam’s body was tense the entire time, he noticed that it was beginning to relax as Sam began to stand up.

‘Does he think this is over?’ Peter became a little irritated at the fact that Sam won’t admit that he wanted this too. Peter pulled down his own pants along with his underwear and his cock sprung out.

‘’Your turn’’ Peter said and Sam quickly turned over to see what Peter was referring to but when he saw Peter wiggling his cock at him, he knew.

He knew what Peter wanted and he wasn’t sure what came over him but, he found himself on his knees and mouth just inches away from Peter’s cock. Peter slapped him with his cock and Sam immediately licked it, Peter moaned in satisfaction. Sam had never done this before, so he was going on a whim here, he grabbed it and stroked it, the same way Peter had done to him. He did this for a while until Peter grabbed at his head and glared at him, Sam gulped and he knew what he wanted. Sam wasn’t going to try and get on Peter’s bad side, he has a bad side right now, but what happens when Sam doesn’t obey? He wasn’t even sure if it’d even fit in his mouth but he opened wide and took as much as he could in.

‘God… it’s huge’ Sam thought as his mouth engulfed Peter’s throbbing cock, Sam didn’t know what he was doing, he was using his teeth and he could tell this bothered Peter.

But Peter didn’t say anything, he just grabbed Sam’s head and pushed his cock down his throat forcefully. Peter saw Sam’s eyes as they watered and his face turned slightly red from the cut off of oxygen every now and then when he kept shoving his cock into Sam’s mouth. He hoped that it’d teach Sam a lesson, that teeth’s are a no go for him, while it felt a little bit good, he didn’t find that much pleasure in it.

‘’Use your tongue.’’ Peter uttered out through his teeth and Sam did.

He stopped using his teeth and began sucking Peter the way he had shoved his cock down his throat, Sam got kind of used to it but, he’d still feel like he was about to gag. Sam had been doing this for a long while now, sure Peter would groan once in a while but that was it, no sign that he was about to cum. Sam’s jaw was hurting and his legs were numb, just how long will this take? Sam wondered as he looked up at Peter to see if he’d show any signs but as soon as Peter locked eyes with him, he grabbed Sam’s head and began thrusting his cock into his mouth harshly. Sam didn’t know what he’d done wrong this time but, there was no stopping him. It hurt because Sam couldn’t even gasp for air, he began feeling a little light headed but then Peter’s cock twitched and something hot was suddenly released into his mouth.

Peter removed his cock from Sam’s mouth and noticed that Sam was about to spew out Peter’s cum, immediately Peter shot webs at Sam’s mouth. Sam shot Peter a look that made Peter snort during his laughter.

‘’No, no, you have to swallow it’’ Peter said to Sam, Sam stood up angrily and was about to walk out of the bathroom but this enraged Peter. He pulled Sam by the arm and forced him against his chest. Sam looked up at him and noticed Peter’s most menacing look he’s ever given him.

‘’Swallow’’ Peter’s voice was huskier, and when he saw Sam gulp he immediately turned him around to face the mirror again.

‘’Pull up your dress, princess’’ Sam shot him a gaze filled with a bit of hatred towards the web head, yet it amused Peter more.

‘’M-mfa hr yhou gong to- (w-what are you going to-)‘’ Sam muffled through the webbing.

‘’Pull up your dress’’ Peter addressed again with a stern look, it made Sam shiver. Sam pulled up his dress again and Peter poked Sam’s butt with his cock. Sam knew exactly what was coming next. Peter positioned his cock into Sam’s hole and Sam gasped immediately, trying to wiggle himself out of there but Peter was really strong and it was pointless to even try. Peter kept pulling him towards him with his left hand on his shoulder as he began poking at his entrance.

‘’Phtrr wai- (Peter wai-)‘’ on cue Peter trust in, harshly and Sam’s eyes watered as he tried to scream, instead it came out muffled because of the webbing, and he was glad he had webbed his mouth because it would’ve been embarrassing.

Peter had looked in the mirror right after he trusted and he noticed the pain he had caused Sam, he was consumed with guilt and was actually thinking about pulling out and never attempting this again but, he wanted this, he didn’t know if he was ever going to pull out.

Sam knew Peter hadn’t moved in a while, he wasn’t sure if Peter was just taking in how much pleasure he’s feeling right now or if he’s mocking Sam for being weak. Nonetheless, he felt his cock inside of him, it was so big he wasn’t even sure how it’s all the way in. His asshole was throbbing, he wasn’t sure if it was because of the pain or the pleasure it was beginning to create. Sam relaxed a little and began moving his hips, muffled moans began to echo in the bathroom and Sam looked at Peter on the mirror. He saw Peter’s eyes change, he saw care in his eyes for a brief moment before he began to glare at Sam again and Sam cocked his head down in defeat.

Peter began to trust in and out of him roughly again, he was desperate, he was going crazy. Sam’s hips were moving with him, the same rhythm and each time he trust he loved the sound of Sam’s ass slapping against him. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, but kept a smirk on his face. He knew Sam enjoyed this as much as he did.

‘’You love this don’t you?’’ he asked and Sam was so lost in pleasure he just continued on with his muffled moaning and God, how much Peter loved it.

‘’Mmmmmf!’’ Peter rammed into a spot repeatedly and it made Sam feel so good that he began to orgasm. He lowered his body more towards the sink, arching his back for better access and it was the best decision he has ever made. Peter had no mercy and it sent Sam to heaven, that’s saying a lot considering he can travel to space in the means of seconds.

Peter rubbed at Sam’s back while he kept trusting into him, he grabbed at his cock with his other hand and stroked it. His movements were all in sync, making Sam go crazy.

 _‘Mirror mirror on the wall… who’s the horniest of all?’_  he thought to himself as he chuckled but then, he felt himself close to coming. He began sucking at Sam’s neck again and trailed to his ear with kisses and whispered.

‘’I love you’’ he nuzzled onto Sam’s shoulder and began sucking his neck again.

Sam felt confused at this but he was so lost in pleasure he didn’t let it stop him from enjoying this. Peter picked up his pace and in his final rough trust he came inside of him, Sam came with him as well and noticed the webbing on his mouth had become loose. Sam felt weak on the knees and almost fell down but Peter helped him keep his balance. Peter immediately webbed his asshole and Sam jumped in surprised, he turned around to protest but, Peter shushed him as he helped him clean up.

‘’Aunt May is here, I heard her car pull up. You don’t have enough time to take all of that cum out before she calls you to continue on the dress. The webbing will hold, but not for too long, and I’m sure you don’t want to drip in front of her, do you?’’ Peter teased and on cue the front door opened and Aunt May came into the house calling for Sam. Sam removed the webbing from his mouth and gasped for air.

‘’Fucking web head’’ he muttered as he saw Peter jump out the bathroom window. Sam felt tingly all over and his butt felt weird, super weird since Peter’s cum was sealed in his asshole and ontop of that he felt a little bit of pain there. He pulled down the dress and pulled up his underwear.

‘’I’m coming Aunt May.’’ He said loudly enough for her to hear, he heard the cheer in her voice as she asked where he was. He stepped out of the bathroom and felt weird walking.

‘’Sam! Oh thank goodness you still have it on! I won’t take long I promise I’m almost done!’’ she said as she pulled out the yarn. The front door suddenly opened and Aunt May was worried at first but then relaxed, it was her nephew.

‘’Where were you Peter?’’ she asked and Peter kept his eyes locked on Sam, he was intimidating him.

‘’Went for a walk.’’ he said as he walked closer to Aunt May and Sam. Aunt May changed her gaze to Sam and noticed the dress he had on was a little bit wrinkled up.

‘’My… why is the dress wrinkled up?’’ she asked and Peter’s gaze sharpened, intrigued at what excuse buckethead would come up with. Sam’s face flustered and he hesitated, looking for answers but, as he began to speak he stuttered.

‘’Uh haha uh… I uh… well I fell… the rug! It was slightly misplaced and and and-‘’ she gasped and looked worried.

‘’Are you okay?’’ she asked and Sam nodded, trying to hide his blush. He put his head down trying to avoid eye contact with Peter and Peter just kept his smile. Peter walked away, and as he went up the stairs he looked back and noticed Sam looked at him with confusion. Peter went into his room and slammed the door, cursing himself.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
